Wishes & Kisses
by villainsgirl
Summary: It's been 10 years since Sarah braved the Labyrinth and saved Toby. Jareth senses that the family has another wish coming but what will it be this time? SarahxJareth and PaternalJareth
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! So, this is my first Labyrith fic I hope you like it :) This fic takes place 10 years after the movie. I tried to do something kind of unique but I guess you guys will have to tell me if I do a good job! I'd love to hear some feedback or just some comments in general! Thanks guys! And have fun reading. **

Sarah walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She never minded waking up early but day after day, she grew more and more tired of it. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, her eyes drifted to a picture sitting on the corner table. It was one of her favorite pictures of herself and Toby. It had been taken by her step-mom after a high-school preformance of "Beauty and the Beast". Sarah couldn't help but smile. Although, she no longer acted she hoped that one day she would be able to once again.

The toaster popped up two egos. Before Sarah could even grab them, Toby came running down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. He snatched up the waffles and the hot syrup from the microwave. Sarah sighed and took another swig of her coffee. Toby sat down and poured the sticky liquid all over his egos until they were swimming in it.

"How did you sleep?" she asked her younger brother trying not to sound as tired as she was.

"Okay," he shugged as he shoved half the waffle into his mouth. "But I had a really weird dream." Sarah looked over and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What was your dream about?"

"Goblins," Toby said nonchalantly as he finished the last of his waffles. "And this guy...he was like a king or something. It was weird because I must have had it before...it was like I remembered something." He watched as his sister's face grew darker. "What's wrong...I wasn't scared," Toby said. He was always trying to prove that he wasn't scared. He was famously stubborn, but Sarah couldn't blame him. She wasn't any different.

"Oh, umm, nothing...I just...that just sounds like a strange dream," Sarah replied as quick as she could. She glanced back at her coffee. Honestly, it had been a long time since she last thought of her journey all those years ago. Toby was only a baby...could he really remember that? Could he remember Jareth? _Jareth_. Sarah's heart sped up. She had almost forgot how His hair. His mismatched eyes. She felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"...Sarah...are you okay..." She woke from her thoughts to find Toby staring at her with a strange expression.

"Sorry," she gave a small smile and grabbed the keys. "Let's get you to school, I don't think we can afford another tardy for you." Toby frowned and followed his sister outside to the car.

The golden and white barn owl perched on the oaktree outside of Sarah's house and watched the brother and sister walk out to the old car. He watched as the beautiful woman gathered her thick dark hair into a bun and smiled down at Toby. And Toby. It seemed like only yesterday when he was only a baby. Now, he was nearly 11 years old. The owl fluffed his wings. He knew it wouldn't be long before a wish was about to come.

**I hope you've enjoyed it this far! I should tell you that the chapters will probably be pretty short**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hope you've liked it this far! This chapter will be more interesting (hopefully) have fun reading!**

**I do not own anything**

Toby sat in class gazing out at the fall colors. His science teacher rabbled on and on about something, but he couldn't care less about what she had to say. He always thought science was kind of boring. He wished that there was more magic, like in his dream. Toby looked up at the sky, _it really was a strange dream_, he thought to himself._ It was as if I have been there before. The king seemed so real_.

"Toby," the teacher called out to him suddenly. He woke from his day dream and stared at her. "Have you been listening?" A few kids snickered. "Can you answer question 3 or not? The question was, 'What is the home of an animal called?'" Toby looked around.

"I...I don't know..."

"Mr. Toby I suggest you start to pay closer attention in class," she walked back to the board and began to write something. If the question had been directed at anyone else in the class, she would have been much less forgiving. It was only a year ago that both his parents were killed in a brutal car accident. Ever since that day, everyone treated him differently, everyone but Sarah. Toby loved his sister for it.

The day crawled by at the speed of a snail. Each class Toby came to seemed more and more unbearable. By the end of the day he ran as fast as he could from the school to the spot Sarah always waited for him. The only problem was, her car wasn't there. Toby sighed and sat down on the curb. It was rare, but it happened. Sarah worked at a small cafe in town. Typically, they let her off early enough to pick up her brother, but on occation, she came late.

Toby looked over at the woods across from the school hoping that Sarah was on her way. Sometimes she was fifteen minutes late, and sometimes she was an hour late. He sighed to himself and watched the forest. Suddenly he realised that a big barn owl was watching him. He smiled to it and wondered what it would be like to be a barn owl. They can fly whenever they want. And they never have to go to school. Toby smiled at the thought and stood up.

They boy walked across the parking lot to the small forest opposite of his school. To his surpise the owl didn't fly away. Instead it stood and watched him from a high branch. Toby reached out to a branch and touched it. He knew Sarah would be mad at him for sneaking away from the curb, she always got mad about him sneaking away. But he was so utterly bored Toby figued she might understand.

"I'll bet it's nice to fly," Toby said to the owl, "I sure would like to be able to do that. Then I wouldn't have to go to school...But I'm sure Sarah wouldn't like it all that much," he laughed thinking about what Sarah would do. She never seemed to be interested in magical kind of stuff. "Yeah, she doesn't like magic, I think." He paused and watched the bird. "Do you know what I wish?" The owl blinked. "I wish that Sarah and I could leave this place. She wouldn't have to work and I wouldn't have to go to school! We could live in some magical land far far away!"

Suddenly an explosion of sparkles filled the air and drifted down around a strange-looking man standing before Toby. Toby gulped, it was the man from his dreams.

**I hope you guys enjoyed xD my next chapter will be more interesting and longer i hope. Also thanks for letting me know the typos I've made, I don't have spell check/auto correct or anything so sorry if there are some :p see ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the great feedback! You guys are awesome! And yes, last chapter was the wish I alluded to in the first chapter. So what do you think will happen now that Toby wished them both away?!**

**I don't own any of the charactors associated with Labyrinth**

Sarah swore as she looked over at the clock. She was nearly forty-five minutes late to pick up Toby. She cursed again and walked up to the other server.

"Jenny, I have to go! I need to go pick up Toby," Sarah said in a panic as she grabbed her keys.

"No prob," Jenny said twirling a piece of hair around her finger, "we're slow today anyways. I'll cover for you." Sarah thanked her quickly and ran out the door to her car. She hated being late for Toby. It was awful to see him sitting by himself on the curb.

As she drove to her brother's school she wondered if he would be upset. Toby was never a boy who got angry really, but now it would be almost an hour late. Sarah sighed and pressed the pedal down harder. It wasn't long before she pulled up at the school.

At first Sarah's eyes went straight to her brother. This time he wasn't sitting on the curb looking sad, he was near the forest talking and looking happy. But who was he talking to? She pulled forward and her heart stopped. It couldn't be. But it was. Standing in front of her brother was The Goblin King himself. He was talking to Toby.

Sarah put the car in park and got out with a sudden protective urge. He. would. not. harm. Toby.

"Hey!" Sarah yelled toward her brother as she approached them. Anger rushed through her veins like fire. She never thought she would see him again. And here he was with her brother. "Get away from him!" She grabbed Toby's arm and pulled him back toward herself.

"No," Toby pouted, "he said he can make my wish come true." Sarah's heart stopped as her eyes drifted from her brother to Jareth. It was as if he hadn't aged a day since she saw him last.

"He...he made a wish?" Sarah asked The Goblin King.

"He did, my dear," Jareth purred as he took a step closer to Sarah. He watched the woman before him realizing how much she had changed. She was still beautiful, without a doubt. But she had turned into a full woman. All of her little-girl looks were gone, replaced by graceful and sophistcated elegance. What scared him more was the fact that she did not look afraid of him. She didn't even look a little afraid.

"Toby," Sarah bent down to her brother, "what did you wish for?"

"I only wished to live somewhere else," Toby said simply as he played with a leaf in his hands. His sister blinked in confusion.

"Why did you wish for that Toby? That is dangerous!"

"But he said that he could take us someplace wonderful. He said that he is the King of a magical place and he's gonna bring us there! Both of us!" He watched Sarah's expression turn darker. "Please, Sarah, please! You never let me do the fun stuff!"

"That's because the fun stuff is the dangerous stuff," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid, you don't have a choice. He made a wish, you know what that means. You of all people know that you can't take it back once it's said." Jareth flashed his mis-matched eyes at Sarah. She couldn't believe that he was here again, in front of her. He denied it over and over, but deep down something inside of her was excided to see him. Deep down she Sarah wondered where Jareth would take them. She would never admit it, but a spark of curiousity and adventure had started in her heart.

"Jareth," Sarah said watching the man before her. She tried her hardest to look tough and angry. The angry part wasn't very hard. "You're not going to take my brother anywhere!" She hissed as she pushed Toby behind her.

Jareth watched in amusement. His Sarah was even beautiful when she was angry. "It's not just Toby who will be coming this time. He made a wish. Your brother and yourself will be _wisked_ away to a beautiful magical place that your Toby has wished for." Sarah reached for Toby's arm just in time.

A whirlwind of glitter and snow-colored dust began to swirl around Sarah and Toby. She pulled her brother closer to her, worried that the winds would separate them. As she watched the white tornado spiral faster and faster around her, she saw Jareth's form walk through the shimmering white wind. He gave her a brilliant smile and took her hand.

**OOOOh! Any ideas on where they are going? Thanks so much for the reviews this far! You guys rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This will be quick, but thanks for the review and the favorites!**

**I don't own anything associated with the Labyrinth.**

Sarah woke and reached her arms above her head lazily. She couldn't remember what had happened the night before, but whatever it was she woke feeling warm and refreshed. Slowly, she opened her eyes. At first all she saw as golden light streaming through the open windows. At first, Sarah was uterly convinced it was her room that she was waking up in, but with a sudden pang in her chest she remembered.

Sarah instantly remembered the day before. She remembed Toby's wish and the sparkly tornado that took her away. But most of all she remembered Jareth the Goblin King. She sat up as fast as she could and looked around it. Sarah found herself sitting in a small but soft bed in the corner of a clean sandy-walled room. Like the Labyrinth, the room was made from solid golden-sand walls. The window was open with no glass or screen. Sarah walked up to the window and looked out. It was beautiful.

Outside of the window was Jareth's Kingdom and the Labyrinth. Strange creatures flew over the Labyrinth and the lands beyond. The golden walls shimmered and glowed under the warm sun's ray's. Sarah couldn't imagine that she had been afraid and angry at those beautiful walls. She looked behind her at the room she found herself in. It was simple and decoraded in gold.

With a start, Sarah suddenly realized Toby had been with her. She frantically searched the room over and over looking for a sign of her brother. When she had no luck, Sarah ran to the door and heaved it open. She ran down the hall.

"Toby! Toby!" She screamed, "Where are you? I'm here! It's Sarah, where are you?" There was no answer, just the sound of her voice echoing down the halls. She turned down one hall only to find it looked the same as the last one. Growling to her self she turned around and looked back toward where she came from. Suddenly, it felt as if everything had been switched around. She had no idea where she was. "Toby!" Sarah screamed again more angry at Jareth than anything.

Toby smiled as he opened his eyes. He knew it would work. Still grinning like Christmas Day, he rushed out of the little room and into the hall. Immediatly, he ran straight into something hard. Toby looked up at what he ran into, it was the magical man calling himself Jareth.

"Whoa! Hi," Toby said looking up at him with a big smile, "you really did take me someplace amazing, didn't you? Where's Sarah?"

"Your sister was a bit tired, I'm afraid," Jareth said watching the boy in front of him. Why was the kid always smiling? What was he possibly so happy about? "But she'll be with you shortly."

"Oh," he nodded, "okay. What is this place?" Toby began to follow Jareth down the sandy-walled hallway.

"This is my kingdom, The Goblin City."

"Cool!" The boy grinned as he ran after the tall man. The Goblin King led him out of the dark gold hallways and out side. Toby's eyes widened as he saw the magnificent kingdom. "Wow! You really are a king!" He looked back to Jareth. "But you don't really look like one, not really."

"Don't I?" He wasn't sure if he should be insulted or pleased with the boy's comment.

"Nah," he said walking around with his nose to the sky. "You don't have a big belly or a red beard. You don't have a crown either." Jareth watched unsure how to respond.

"I really should go and see if your sister has woken up yet. Will you be okay here, alone?" Something about the small human made Jareth uncomfortable. It was like the boy could see through his magic and his spells.

"Really? I can stay here alone?!" Toby tried to hide his excitement but it failed. The Goblin King widened his eyes worried that he had made a mistake.

"Umm, yes," he said unsure. "Is that going to be okay?"

"Of course!" Toby jumped, "Can I explore?"

"Sure, stay close. I'll send one of my goblins to keep you company in a bit."

**Hey! Thanks for reading! I hope you've been enjoying it so far! :)**


End file.
